This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Genes and other biological markers are rapidly being identified that can provide presymptomatic estimates or risk to individuals for the eventual development of complex late-onset diseases. Many of the recently discovered genetic markers are not deterministic genes, but rather susceptibility genes that interact with other, as yet unidentified genes, and with factors such as age, gender, race, family history and environmental exposures. There is widespread public interest in obtaining risk information, and a broad consensus that treatments will soon be developed to slow or prevent the onset of degenerative disease. With few restrictions on the marketing and utilization of genetic susceptibility tests, their use may soon increase. Nevertheless, there are little or no data available to understand who&#40;e.g., age, gender, race&#41;will seek genetic susceptibility risk information once it is available;and why they would do so &#40;e.g. to obtain treatment , to alleviate anxiety, to prepare financially&#41;. Even more importantly, there is little information on the potential benefits or negative consequences of providing susceptibility risk information that could guide rational clinical decisions or public policy.